tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
T.U.F.F. Problems
'''T.U.F.F. Problems '''is the first episode of Barking Bad. Synopsis Teaser In a flashback, Dudley White exits a motorhome coughing. He stares at police cars driving toward him in the distance. He prepares to shoot himself, but is interrupted by the show's intro. Main Episode Dudley is shown teaching his uninterested students at the University of Petropolis. After teaching, he is shown working at a car wash, but is humiliated when he has to wash his own student's cars. The next day, Dudley begins to cough uncontrollably and visits his local hospital. He's diagnosed with kennel cough, and is given an estimated 2 years to live before his death. He thinks of going through chemotherapy, but realizes that he doesn't have enough funds to do it. Dudley becomes depressed and goes through a mid-life crisis. Dudley's brother-in-law, Hank Spitzer, invites him to a DEA mission. They track down a few gang members who are cooking in their meth lab. Hank enters the meth lab and all of the gang members run away. Dudley studies the men running away from the scene, and he finds Jesse Puppy, a former student of his. Dudley walks up to Jesse and quickly asks him if he wants to cook meth for profit with him. Jesse agrees and barely escapes the DEA. The next morning, Jesse calls Dudley, saying that he has bought a motorhome for them to cook meth in. Dudley drives to Jesse's home and they drive out to the middle of the desert in their motorhome, away from the authorities. Using his skills in chemistry, Dudley produces the first batch of crystal meth, and tells Jesse to look for any potential buyers. Jesse finds a man named Krazy-9 and his friend Emilio Terrier. Krazy-9 aka K-9 is about to buy the crystal, but then he realizes it might be a DEA bust as he recognizes Dudley from the other day. K-9 pulls out his pistol and misses every one of his shots. Jesse tries to run away but trips over a rock and gets tied by Emilio. Inside the motorhome, Dudley mixes a few chemicals that produce a deadly smoke if inhaled. He puts on a gas mask as the smoke begins to expand and exit the RV. He quickly puts a gas mask on Jesse and K-9 and puts them in the back of the RV. Outside the RV, Emilio is smoking and drops his cigarette when he inhales the deadly smoke from the RV. The cigarette starts a fire and begins to engulf the area. Dudley drives away from the scene with Jesse and K-9 in the back of the motorhome. A few miles away from the scene, Dudley accidentally crashes into a pit, and he hears sirens in the distance. Now we're back to the scene in the teaser. Dudley believes that the sirens are the DEA, ready to arrest him for selling the meth. He takes Krazy-9's pistol and prepares to shoot himself in the temple, but misfires and shoots the ground instead. The sirens turn out to be fire trucks, not police cars. The fire trucks drive towards the fire caused by Emilio's cigarette. Dudley feels relieved. Characters * Dudley White * Jesse Puppy * Hank Spitzer * Emilio Terrier * Krazy-9 aka K-9